


taller

by JustSomeone27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Height Differences, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeone27/pseuds/JustSomeone27
Summary: You and Kiyoko meet again after a long time, and she finds out you became taller than her.





	taller

**Author's Note:**

> Intended for a gender neutral audience

“You’re taller than me,” she said, disappointed.  
  
“Yes,” You said, observing the top of her head now that she mentioned height. Indeed, you were taller than her. “Is there a problem, Shimizu-senpai?”  
  
It has been a long time since you last saw her. The way you addressed her brought both of you memories back in high school. Now that you saw her again in person and not just through the laptop screen, you realized she still looked young.  
  
“It’s unfair.” She seemed like the child now, and you felt like the older one. You imagined this was how she used to see you.  
  
“How so?” You said, amused.  
  
“I was taller,” she said.  
  
You laughed, “And so you were.”  
  
“You’re laughing at me,” she sounded insulted, but she was smiling. “I’m older than you.”  
  
“I am, and you are,” You grinned, “So?”  
  
“You’re proud,” she grinned, almost like asking but already having the answer in mind. She meant _arrogant_.  
  
“Yes,” You said. “You had your fun.” She used to be taller.  
  
“Taking turns,” she was the one laughing now. “Just like with our volleyball back then when you took it all for yourself and say that you need to practice so you could grow taller.” She said it like she says _hypocritical_.  
  
“Yes,” You laughed along. “Just like that.”  
  
You remembered back then when she was the club manager for the first time. If she agreed to stay late at the gym with you, you would practice with only a single ball that coach had agreed for her to use. You were not part of the club, but she was. And she was your way to play.  
  
During those times, she pleaded you let her practice with you. But most of the time, you had kept the ball to yourself, hiding your smirk so that she would be compelled to demand the ball back because (as Tanaka and Noya would say) it is an honor to be scolded by her. You remember when you used to look up at her.  
  
“I see,” she giggled. “Well, it worked.”  
  
You had to look down at her for you to meet her eyes. The height difference was not too big, but it was enough for your nose to be in line with her forehead. You just felt the need to plant a kiss on her temple. And you did.  
  
“Cute.” She smiled, eyes shining behind her glasses.  
  
You were so glad to be the one to make this goddess smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i obviously have issues with me being short thats why i cant stop with the height prompts :”D
> 
> Disclaimer!  
> Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a comment, and also check it out on my DeviantArt:  
> http://fav.me/ddaq54z


End file.
